Your Guardian Angel
by sydney112612
Summary: Being sent to live with your old uncle isn't exactly fun, especially for 16-year-old Addy. But, with another family living there as well, things might start becoming a bit more interesting. Throw in adventure, a prophecy, and love? What fun. Peter/OC
1. Prologue

**Alright, so, I will admit that it's been a long time since I posted up a new story. Almost two years, to be exact. But, I've watched some recent movies, and I've found a lot of muse inside of me that I can't just let go to waste. So, I'm going to start this story, and I have no doubt in myself that I will finish it. So, here we go—here's the prologue. And, just so you guys know, I'm going to do my best to not have this as the typical Peter/OC story that is constantly being posted. **

I never should have been considered to be someone special. I was born to a simple family, with a mother, father, and younger sister. I was rather plain in appearance, wasn't the bravest or strongest of girls, and I was constantly keeping to myself instead of throwing myself into one of the many social circles that surrounded me in my high school. I was never meant to be a great leader, or someone that could be of true importance.

So, if I wasn't all that exciting, then why had I been thrown into this fantasy world where I was most likely destined to die? Why was I being forced to help save a whole new world when I could barely save myself half the time? And why was I, of all people, in love with the most incredible person I've ever met, one that I don't even deserve. I doubt I'll ever have the answers to these questions, and I really don't want to know. All I know is this—if I am to die at this very second, at least I will be happier than I have ever been in my life. With that, I accept my death, and know for a fact that I wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Chapter One

**Okay, I got really excited when I put the prologue up, so I'm just going to add in the first chapter as well. I hope you all will like it, and, please, review!**

Sunshine bore through the open window, heating my pale skin and no doubt slowly beginning the process of burning me to a dark crisp. I threw my arm over my eyes, groaning quietly at the thought of being forced to leave my warm bed. _Why couldn't I just sleep in for once in my life?_ I asked myself, but, of course, the other, more rational side of me quickly argued back. _Because your sister needs you now more than anyone else, and you have to make sure that she's safe and doesn't lose hope about the end of this war. Because you have to give her food so that she doesn't starve to death. Because--_ Before the voice could I continue, I hastily threw the thick quilt off of my body, sat up from the stiff matress, and wrapped a thin robe around my body. I couldn't take the lecturing anymore—the voice sounded too much like my father's, and I could easily guess that he would have said the very same words to me.

A prickling began in my eyes, but I quickly blinked a few times, avoiding the tears that would no doubt be unstoppable if allowed to begin. I had to remain strong for Alice. At the thought of my fifteen-year-old sister, I immediately glanced over at her, checking to see if there was possibly anything wrong. I understand that these thoughts were most likely unneeded, but that didn't stop me from constantly worrying about my little sister—right now, we were all we had left, and I couldn't stand if I lost her. I'd already lost—

Again, the prickling feeling returned, and I stepped toward the door, unable to continue looking at my young sister. Memories were plaguing me constantly now, and I was ready to bash my head in just to make them all stop. I silently opened the door and exited the small room, making sure to close the heavy door behind me. I felt the pads of my feet burn slightly against the constantly cold temperature of the stone floor—I, stupidly, had forgotten to throw on my slippers so that I wouldn't have this problem. But, I couldn't go back to my room, seeing as how I would likely wake up Alice. I had done that several times before, and let's just say that it wasn't exactly something I wanted to repeat unless I truly had to. I continued walking down the hallway, making sure to keep my footsteps quiet so that I didn't wake anyone.

I wasn't sure exactly who was staying in my uncle's home. From what Mrs. McCready, the "lovely" caretaker that I had met several days earlier, there was another family that lived here, although I hadn't seen anyone in the days that we stayed here. It was probably because Alice and I mostly stayed in our rooms, having no real desire to go out and see new people. And it wasn't like there was anyway that we could go out and relax out in the sunshine—it had been raining for the past five days. Of course, this morning, it seemed that the weather had begun to clear, as there was not a single cloud in the sky, from what I saw as I passed a wide window. Hopefully, it would stay like this, so Alice and I could at least get out for a little bit. I had no doubt that Alice was slowly getting bored of this place, especially since it was nothing like home.

My thoughts were interrupted when I approached the kitchen door. I could hear two voices—females, from what I guessed—whispering about something; I had no chance of making out their words, and I internally groaned when I realized that I would have to go inside. I hated meeting new people—I always managed to make a fool of myself somehow. Running a hand through my reddish-blonde hair, I took in a deep breath and took a step back, debating on whether or not I should simply turn around and leave when I accidentally bumped into something hard.

I have to admit that now, as I look back on it, that I reacted a bit…over the top, I guess you could say. A rational person would most definitely have simply jumped and been more relaxed than I was. But, you must understand, I hadn't seen anyone besides my sister in the past four days, so I wasn't expecting this. So, I yelled.

Well, more like I tried to yell.

My voice was very scratchy that morning, so my scream came out more like a yelp from a small dog. Let's just say that this was far from my finest moments. I realized that the awful sound that had reached my ears actually came from my own throat, and hastily pressed my hands against my mouth, realizing what I had just done. I spun around on my heel and, with my hands still covering my mouth, looked up into the deep blue eyes of a boy that seemed just as shocked by the noise that I had made as I was. I felt my cheeks turn bright pink, and continued to look up in total shock at the boy.

It was then that I noticed that he was probably one of the best-looking boys that I had ever seen. Of course, that wasn't saying much seeing as how I didn't exactly talk to many boys my age. Let's just say, when you're shy, you are normally very awkward around the opposite sex. I tried my best, but it always somehow ended in disaster. It wasn't just his eyes that were a very handsome trait—his hair was golden blonde, and he had very defined features. I felt my cheeks turn darker, if it was even possible.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," said the boy, obviously feeling bad for me. He had a small sheepish grin on his face, and the first thoughts that ran through my mind was actually just one word—_wow_. He continued to look down at me, and it was only then that I realized that I still had my hands covering my mouth. Oops.

Rather clumsily, I moved my hands away from my face and allowed them to hang at my sides. "It's alright. I kind of overreacted," I replied, holding my hands in front of myself and beginning to tangle my fingers up together, a very nervous habit of mine. It was then that I noticed his eyes glanced down to my hands, and I quickly pulled them away from each other, blushing even more. I didn't understand why he was making me so nervous—I guess it was because he had this sort of…atmosphere about him that made me feel almost inferior to him. "W-who are you?" I asked him, able to find my meek voice once more. I quickly realized how rude my question, and added, "I-it's just that I haven't seen you around here before."

Before the boy could answer me, however, another voice came from behind me, this time sounding quite feminine. "We could say the same to you." I turned quickly, and, while doing so, accidentally stumbled back into the boy. He, with obviously quick reflexes, placed a hand on my upper arm, steadying me and making sure that I didn't fall, making myself look like even more of a fool. I glanced up at him with a nod of thanks, and he instantly let go of my arm.

The girl that spoke was about my age, with dark, curly hair and bright blue eyes, matching the boy's, which gave me no doubt that these two were most definitely related. She was fairly tall, at least a couple inches taller than me, but that wasn't exactly saying much, seeing as how I only stood at about five feet three inches. Standing next to her was a girl that couldn't have been older than seven, with dark hair—just like her, or, at least, I guessed, older sister—cut into a bob, and chocolate brown eyes. She was very adorable, and she instantly reminded me of my sister when she was younger, with her innocent, round face.

I opened my mouth, but I didn't really say what I wanted to say. What I wanted to say, I don't even really know. All that I know was that I heard the sarcastic, cool voice of my sister, which instantly relaxed me. I may have been the older sister, but she was far more outgoing and protective, you could say, of me than I was of her. Why? Simply because she could easily take care of herself—she was tougher, stronger than I could ever dream of being. She was the fighter, while I was the pacifist.

"Last time I checked, we live here. So you don't need to talk to my sister like that." I was honestly shocked.

Normally she would throw in a couple of curse words in at the end.

**Okay, so, now we have an introduction of Addy and Alice, my two characters, although there are a lot more secrets ready to come up in the open. So, what did you guys think? Any feedback? I'd love to see some reviews.**


	3. Chapter Two

**I know it's only been one day, but I've had a lot of muse, so I've decided to start another chapter. So, here's the chapter—hope you enjoy!**

For what felt like the seventh time just this morning, I turned to face my sister. As I looked up into her sleep-filled eyes, I couldn't help but realize how she would always be far better than me, despite the fact that I was much older than her. She had always been beautiful, with shoulder-length, wavy blonde hair and dark brown eyes, looking absolutely nothing like me. Alice was so much louder than I was, and simply was the better of the two of us. It was depressing to think—bloody hell, she was even taller than me! I felt a twinge of jealousy ignite inside of me, but I hastily pushed it back down. I couldn't allow myself to go that way—I wouldn't.

She stood in front of the boy, two girls, and myself with her hands on her hips, glaring at the older girl. I watched her warily, worrying about her temper. It had been fairly calm lately, but I was just waiting for her to explode; I didn't exactly think that this was the best time for her to lose control of herself. With this in mind, I gave her a pleading look, "telepathically" telling her to keep calm. Fortunately for me, she saw my look, and knew what exactly I was asking her to do.

The older girl that now stood behind me, no doubt, was surprised by Alice's cold stare, but she did not back down. Her lips pursed, and I knew that this could become ugly if I didn't intervene. Feeling very much like my mother when she had to deal with two young children, I turned to the three people standing behind me and said in a surprisingly—well, surprising for me—voice, "I'm sorry about my sister. She sometimes isn't in check with her temper." I didn't dare glance over at the handsome boy standing beside me—I was sure that I would lose my calm and relaxed composure if I realized that he was staring at me. Alice's eyes were staring into my back, and I was sure that she was not happy with me. But, I couldn't allow a fight break out between these two—that's the last thing that anyone needed to deal with.

"That's quite alright," said the boy, forcing me to turn my eyes onto him. I tried my best not to blush as I looked right up into his eyes, but I couldn't help myself. It would take me a while to stay relaxed around him. He was, however, watching his own sister, her face still slightly guarded. I wasn't quite too sure about her just yet—it normally took me a while to figure out what people truly were like on the inside. "I'm Peter Pevensie, and these are my sisters, Susan, and Lucy," he introduced each to me by motioning the said sisters with a small wave of his hand, and then reached his hand out to me. I took it, and was surprised by his gentle touch—most boys his age would crush my hand with their unneeded strength and desire to appear superior.

"It's very nice to meet you all," I replied, my voice starting to waver now. I knew that this would happen soon—I normally always became extremely nervous during these types of meetings, when it involved new people. Taking my hand from his, and I quietly added, "I'm Addy, and—"

Before I could finish my sentence, my sister stepped forward, obviously realizing that I was close to losing the strength that had been in my voice. "And I'm Alice," she said, and Peter raised his eyebrows at her. He must have thought that she was rude and attention-seeking for stepping in, but I didn't—all that mattered to me was that she had saved me from further embarassment. "If you three don't mind, I must get my sister back to my room. I'm afraid _you _were the one who gave her such a fright." Her inflection on the word "you" was enough to make Peter narrow his eyes at her, but I made sure to quickly look right up at him and practically beg him without words to not say anything. I didn't want anymore close-calls to arguments. I didn't care at that moment that I had only just met this young man—all that mattered was that I got my message across.

He seemed ready to say something, but, when his eyes glanced down at me, he stopped, and stared at my face for a couple of seconds before turning back to his family. "We should get back to our rooms as well," said Peter, his voice quiet and calm. I couldn't help but be envious of how he was obviously the oldest of the three and he seemed to be in complete control of his emotions. If only I could be like that.

Well, I guess I could dream.

"I don't understand why you even stopped me. I should have put that brat in her place after the way she spoke to you. What was with you and that boy anyway? I thought you two were going to start snogging at any second."

This was how it had been for about a half hour after we returned to our room. I had known that Alice would be upset with me, but I didn't expect that she would go on for this long. I guess I underestimated her. She was pacing the length of our room, while I simply sat on my bed, my legs pulled up underneath my body and watching her while chewing on my bottom lip anxiously. I was shocked with the last sentence that she said, and I couldn't stop myself from interrupting her. "I just didn't want a chance for an argument—it doesn't mean that I wanted to snog Peter. You should know me enough by now that I'm not that type of girl," I said softly to her, my eyes falling to my lap. I didn't want to see her reaction, whatever it would be.

When she did not saying, I nervously glanced up and found that she was staring at me incredulously. It would seem that she was upset with me about something, but I wasn't sure exactly of what. It was only when she opened her mouth that I realized my mistake. "Peter?" she said, her voice souding almost disgusted as soon as she said his name. I was startled by the way that she said his name—she had only met him, so why on Earth would she act like he was her absolute enemy? "He's Peter now, not just 'the boy'?" she demanded, her voice raising. I reeled away from her, my eyes wide with complete shock. Why was she acting like this?

When I had pushed myself away from her, Alice seemed to simply lose it. She shook her head and said in a cold, harsh voice, "What would Mom think if she realized that you were tripping over your own feet for a boy you just met?" My breath caught up in my throat, and tears sprang to my eyes. I couldn't stay there any longer, not after hearing speak to me like that. I know that I should have stood up for myself, that I should have told her to never speak about our mother again, but I couldn't. Why? Because I was weak, and I couldn't ever fight for myself.

However, it seemed Alice realized that she had gone too far, as her face suddenly softened as soon as she saw the stricken look on my face. But, instead of apologizing, she simply shook her head and walked out of our room. That's how Alice was—she hated to talk about her emotions, or ever even apologize for some of the wrong things that she said. I was the complete opposite—I probably apologized more than I should, simply because that was one of my flaws—while Alice was too stubborn, I had no spine.

When the door quietly shut behind her, I felt tears stream down my face, and I didn't bother wiping them away. I simply layed back down onto my bed, and allowed the tears to slowly slip down my face and stain my quilt; why was it that my life had become this depressing mess? Why couldn't I ever have a life that was considered normal?

I stepped into the small library, a headache already beginning to form in my right temple from the immense number of tears that I had produced. I quickly wiped my cheeks, realizing that there was no real point—the only clue that would have told someone that I had been clearly upset was how red and puffy my eyes were. Anyways, I was sure that I wouldn't run into anyone in this place—I hadn't in the past few days, so why would I now?

I walked over to one of the bookshelves, and looked up, trying to make out the titles of each book. Soon, I came across one that proved to be interesting enough; the only problem was that it was far above my head. Trying to get up on my toes to reach the book that was on the top shelf, I knew instantly that I would need to do more than just go up on my tip-toes to reach this bloody book. Looking around, I soon found a chair that seemed tall enough for me. However, as I got up on the chair, I found that this wasn't getting any easier. The book was just out of reach of my fingers. I tried to put more pressure on the back of the chair, getting me closer to the book.

What I didn't realize was two things—one, someone had entered the library. And, two, my feet were about to become twisted up and force me to topple right off the chair. I should have hit the ground hard, probably hurting myself, but not necessarily breaking anything. I'm not exactly sure, seeing as how it never ended up happening. Just as I was falling, someone had hastily come up to me and, as if they had perfect timing, caught me in their arms. It didn't take me too long to figure out who my savior was—the blonde-haired boy that I had recently gotten into an argument about.

"Peter," I said breathlessly, my eyes wide as I stared up into his deep blue eyes. It was the second time that I had seen him, and, to be quite honest, I was hoping that it wouldn't be the last. A smile appeared on his face as soon as I said his name, and I couldn't stop a small smile from forming on my eyes as well. It was he, though, who remembered that I was still in his arms, and that he should probably have let me go.

As soon as I was back on my feet, I ran a hand through my reddish-blonde hair, trying to avoid another blush from forming. Of course, that was easier said than done. "Thank you," I said to him softly, my eyes going down to my shoes as I began to tangle my fingers up once more. I quickly remembered my eyes and, without thinking, looked up at him, worried that he maybe had seen that I had been crying. Well, if he hadn't seen before, he probably saw at that very moment.

"Have you been crying?" he asked me, his voice sounding almost concerned for me. But how was that possible? Why would he, someone that I barely even knew, care about me? I wasn't sure if maybe he simply pitied me, but I decided to be a bit more polite and not get defensive like my sister probably would.

"It's nothing," I said to him quietly, turning my head away from him; I didn't want him to worry about me—just because I had lost control of my emotions didn't mean that he had to start thinking about me. Although that didn't sound all that bad. Wait, did I just say that? Just as I had moved my head, however, Peter placed his hand underneath my chin and turned it so that I was looking straight into his eyes. "Really, it's nothing," I practically whispered, feeling myself become more and more….almost confident around him. He wasn't making me completely anxious and nervous like most boys did.

He stared at my face for a second, before slowly nodding, which made me let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in. For once, someone finally understood that sometimes I didn't want to talk about things—it was much easier that way. He let go of my face, and took a step back, obviously realizing that he had probably stepped over a line with approaching me like this. Maybe with another boy, I would have been upset. However, with him, I didn't mind too much—there was just something about him that I trusted, although I still wasn't sure what. "I'm sorry about everything that happened with my sister. I hope that she didn't upset your sisters at all. She sometimes doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut--"

"Don't," interrupted Peter, putting his hand up to stop me from speaking. Lowering this hand, he continued, "If anything, I should apologize to you. Susan shouldn't have spoken like that to you, and she truly didn't mean for it to come out like that."

I smiled lightly at him, and felt a sense of relaxation as he had an apologetic expression on his face. Hmm, maybe I wasn't the only one who had issues with my family. That's not much of a surprise, though—honestly, who could have the perfect family? It was simply sickening to watch some people try to pull that off.

At this point, I would, of course, have no idea what my future at this house was. But, I couldn't help but think that, with this very nice—not to mention handsome—boy by my side, maybe it couldn't be too bad.

**Okay, that's the chapter. Hopefully you all liked it. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Finally, it's Friday! And, I'm just waiting for the Red Sox game to start up, so I'm going to start working this chapter. Here we go:**

Two weeks last quite a while; sometimes they're completely uneventful, but, in my situation, it seemed that things were changing at every second. For one, Alice still refused to trust Peter at all, or anyone from his family, for that matter. The only person's company that she seemed to enjoy was his brother, which surprised me the most. He was about her age, which I'm sure made them relate a bit more, and both seemed to be angry with just about everyone in their family. Peter's brother, Edmund, was someone that I wasn't too sure about—I have no idea what my sister had told him, but he seemed to think of me in complete indifference, which I didn't mind too much. He could keep Alice happy, which made me happy; even though she wasn't exactly all that happy with me.

Peter's sisters, Susan and Lucy, were completely different. I had met up with Susan sometimes in the house, and, after a couple of polite greetings, we finally began to speak some more. She was a bit stand-offish sometimes, but she truly wasn't as bad as my sister believed her to be—we were on pleasant terms now, which made the living situations much easier. Lucy, Peter's youngest sister, was someone that I was sure no person could truly dislike. She had a very bright, sunny personality, and was so innocent that I couldn't help but feel envious of her; she would no doubt be someone that just about everyone loved. Even Alice didn't have anything bad to say about Lucy, which was pretty impressive.

And, Peter….I still have no idea what to say about him. After that day in the library, when we started to get to know each other a bit more, I found out so many different things about him, from the fact that his fact that his father is fighting in the war, just as my own father is doing, to his favorite color, which is red. It was these long talks that I looked forward to each day, since I finally had someone to be comfortable around—someone of the opposite sex, go figure. He was just very mature for his age, and had this ability to make me feel very calm and relaxed around him, instead of nervous and fidgety as I am with most boys. He was the oldest, just like I was, and yet he seemed to be in much better control of his family than I was. Of course, that's not exactly saying much—my family life was slowly spinning out of control.

As the weather had started to clear up, the Pevensies, my sister, and I began to go outside more often to enjoy the sunny atmosphere. Alice would normally play with Peter, Susan, and Edmund in a game of cricket, while Lucy and I would sit underneath the large oak tree, watching them with amused expressions on our faces. That day was no different; it was absolutely beautiful outside, and we couldn't have had a more perfect day to be outside and simply enjoy the day. I was sitting with my knees pulled up to my chest when Peter glanced over at Lucy and I and grinned. I smiled gently back at him, and, when he looked away, I found that I was being watched carefully by Lucy. Seeing my confused look, she said, with a big grin on her face, "I think my brother really likes you."

I watched her curiously for a second, and felt my cheeks flame up at the thought. Until that point, Peter had always just been considered a friend to me. I mean, I knew he was quite handsome and just a good person, but that didn't mean that I was thinking of him romantically. Just the thought of it made me blush even more. Lucy continued to smile and watched her brothers, sister, and my own sister continue to play. I simply remained silent, unable to come up with anything to say to the young girl.

Peter was narrating for himself, as if he was his own radio announcer, as he wound up; "Peter winds up, poised to take yet another wicket!" he said, and threw the ball to Edmund, who seemed to be staring off into space. The ball let go from Peter's hand, and it managed to hit his brother's upper thigh.

"Ow!" exclaimed Edmund, rubbing his aching leg and giving Peter a dirty look. He didn't seem to care too much about the look, and simply laughed. Alice glared at him cooly, her arms crossed over her chest; I watched her warily, waiting for her to say something biting, but she held her tongue.

"Wake up, Dolly Daydream," said Peter, and I placed my hand over my mouth to hold in a laugh. Fortunately, it seemed that Peter was the only one who noticed, and I noticed his own face tinge pink slightly. I didn't have too much to think about it, since Edmund began to speak once more.

"Why can't we play hide and seek again?" asked Edmund as Susan threw the ball right back to Peter. He had mentioned this several times now, and it seemed that his older sister had had enough of this. Lucy glanced over, and then stared down at her shoes, looking rather glum for some reason. I wasn't exactly sure why, as I didn't know what exactly had happened during their last hide and seek game.

Peter began to walk back towards his "mound" and, while doing this, said, "I thought you said it was a kid's game."

"Besides," Susan quickly added, "we could all use some fresh air." A nervous smile played on her full lips, and I couldn't help but watch them curiously. Alice had a similar expression on her face, obviously not knowing the whole story either. Forgetting her slight irritation with me still, we exchanged glances, not quite sure what was going on.

"It's not like there isn't air inside," Edmund shot back, and Susan looked like she had just been slapped in the face. It was at this point that I felt truly fortunate that I only had one sibling; there was four kids in this whole family, and I probably would have lost my mind if I was part of it.

Susan said nothing in response.

"Are you ready?" asked Peter, staring down at the ball and picking long pieces of grass off of it.

"Are you?" said Edmund, banging the bat onto the ground. Alice smirked, and I simply watched on with only slight interest. Let's just say that I'm not all that into sports.

Peter wound up, and pitched the ball, and it smacked right into Edmund's bat. He shot it right into the upper window, making a loud crashing noise. I looked up at the window, and felt my heart fall right into my stomach. The only thought running through my mind was that Mrs. Macready was going to far from happy when she finds out what happened. Lucy glanced at me, and I couldn't exactly read the expression on her face at that point.

We all stood and ran up to the room where the ball had landed into, which just so happened to be the armory. _This is so very bad, _I thought as I ascended the stairs in a hurry, and I was sure that I was not the only one that was thinking so. I was the first one to the door, and I pushed it right open. We all stood around the fallen set of armor, which was, for all I knew, completely ruined. I was sure that my uncle was going to be furious. No, not just him, so was Mrs. Macready. We were all dead, and it was only going to get worse.

"What on earth is going on?" came a voice, and we all knew whose voice that was.

"The Macready!" Susan exclaimed, and, had it been a different kind of situation, I would have chuckled at the way they said her name. It was most definitely an amusing situation, if only it wasn't so serious at the same time. We all looked at each for a split second, and then Peter decided to be the one that took charge.

Well, sort of.

"Come on!" he said, and Susan, Edmund, Alice, Lucy, and I all bolted after him, trying to find some room that we could go into so that we could hide from the evil witch of the west herself. We scrambled for a couple minutes before finding a room that had nothing but an old, wooden wardrobe. For some reason, as soon as I saw it, I slowed my footsteps, and couldn't believe how absolutely beautiful and almost unrealistic it was. I quickly snapped out of my daydream, and stepped up to the wardrobe, as everyone was running inside. Peter glanced at me and hastily motioned for me to run into the wardrobe; as soon as I was inside, he closed the door and we all began to push back.

"My toe!"

"I'm not on your toe!"

"Move back."

"Will you stop shoving?!"

It was only when we got to the "back" of the wardrobe that we were able to clear away from each other. Why was that? Well, it just so happened that Susan and I fell back onto our bottoms into something cold. I was too busy trying to figure out what on earth I had sat on that I didn't realize that Peter had stumbled and fallen right on top of me; it was only when I felt the pressure of his weight on me that I looked up into his deep blue eyes, and felt my mind begin buzzing with dizziness. He quickly got off of me, and, with a tinge of pink in his cheeks, mumbled an apology to me.

"Sorry, Addy."

I would have looked more into the blush on his face if I hadn't realized what now surrounded me—snow. Snow…in a wardrobe. Susan and I both exchanged glances as we got to our feet, and we were all absolutely shocked. Or, at least, Susan, Peter, Alice, and I were. Edmund didn't look surprised at all, while Lucy's smile was beginning to grow as we all began to understand where we were.

We didn't know exactly know where we were, but we knew that it was not England anymore. It was a complete forest covered in white, powdery snow; the air was slightly cool, making me cross my arms over my chest and slowly shivering. This couldn't be the wardrobe—it was like we had just entered into a completely different world. I heard Susan say faintly beside me, "Impossible," and I couldn't help but slowly nodd in agreement. How was any of this possible? Had we truly just stepped into a winter fairyland? Without looking down, I reached to my left arm and pinched the skin hard; no, I was definitely not dreaming.

"I'm sure it's just your imagination," said Lucy, a sly smile now spread over her face. And, then, I realized why she had been so happy to be in this place—she had been here before. Peter had told me about how Lucy believed there was another world in the wardrobe, and she was extremely distraught because no one would believe her. I hadn't believed her, either—really, how could one believe it until they saw it with their own two eyes?

Peter looked extremely guilty—just as I felt so guilty—as he stammered, "I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it." Susan continued to look around, looking like she still truly didn't believe all of this. I watched the exchange between Peter and Lucy while watching Edmund and Alice out of the corner of my eye. They were simply standing together, whispering about something. I wasn't exactly sure what, but I had a bad feeling about whatever it was.

"No," said Lucy, a serious expression on her face now, "It wouldn't. But this might." With that, she threw a snowball right into Peter's face, and I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing at the sight, and Peter had a mock-angry expression on his face. Before I knew, a ball of snow hit me right in the face, and that quickly shut me up. But, I wasn't just going to let him get away with that; and, soon, all four of us were throwing snow at each other, laughing at our childish antics. It was that moment that made me feel like I was normal—that I didn't have a single problem to worry about.

It was only when Susan's snowball—which was aimed at me—accidentally missed and hit Edmund in the arm that we all stopped. "Ow!" exclaimed Edmund, holding his arm as if she had thrown a jagged rock at it. "Stop it!"

We all stopped, but the expression on Peter's face showed that he was far from happy now. It was then that I remembered Susan telling me about how Edmund had made it seem like he was simply playing along with Lucy and that she was still lying about this world that we now stood in. "You little liar!" said Peter, anger starting to reveal itself all over his face.

"You didn't believe her, either," retaliated Edmund, an ugly expression on his face. It didn't work well with Peter, though.

"Apologize to Lucy," said Peter in a authoritative voice. When Edmund said nothing, Peter took a step towards him and added threateningly, "Say you're sorry—"

Edmund, looking straight into his brother's eyes and realizing that he wasn't messing around or backing down, hastily said, "Alright! I'm sorry." I noticed how Alice stayed out of this argument; she obviously was still in shock about where we were. I remembered how this was the first time that Alice had seen so much snow, since we hadn't exactly lived in a place where there was tons of snow. It would most definitely take some time to get used to it.

"That's alright," replied Lucy with a cheeky smile on her face. "Some children just don't know when to stop pretending." Edmund said nothing, but I couldn't stop my own amused smile from forming on my face.

"Maybe we should go back," said Susan after a second of silence. She seemed perfectly satisfied to leave this place, when I had no real desire to. It was just so beautiful, and I just wanted to take a risk for once. This was the perfect chance to, and I didn't want to spoil it.

"But shouldn't we at least take a look around?" asked Alice, finally speaking. And I completely agreed with her, which was so very rare.

"I think Lucy should decide," said Peter with some resolve in his voice. I briefly marvelled at how he could have so much authority with his siblings; why couldn't I have that power? I was lucky to even get a word in with my sister; it wasn't like it was her fault, though. I needed some backbone before I could ever have any authority.

"I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!" gasped Lucy, a brilliant smile on her face. She seemed truly ecstatic about meeting this person, and I couldn't help but be slightly excited as well, even though I had no idea who on earth this Mr. Tumnus was.

"Well, then Mr. Tumnus it is," replied Peter, before rummaging through the wardrobe, looking for something. He emerged with his arms full of fur coats, and handed me mine first. I gave him a small smile of thanks, and, again, his cheeks turned slightly red. Why was he acting so around me? It went right over my head, and I just couldn't figure it out whatsoever. Susan, however, seemed to notice something, as a knowing smile appearing on her face, despite the fact that she did not get her way this time. Peter, however, moved on to his younger brother, and handed him a coat.

"But that's a girl's coat!" said Edmund incredulously, not even wanting to touch the woman's fur jacket. It was actually quite nice, but I didn't think that Edmund would find me liking it very helpful.

"I know," said Peter with a straight face, and Edmund, rolling his eyes, grabbed the coat out of his older brother's hand. One thing was obvious—Peter was still not happy with his brother.

And, so, we set off to Mr. Tumnus' house, and, in turn, on one of the greatest adventures of our lives. If only it could have been described as easy, but this one was anything but.


	5. Chapter Four

**So, I have too much muse, so I'm going to continue on with this chapter. Hopefully you will all like it—and, please, review! I want to know if there's anything I can work on. **

"Addy?"

We had walked for just five minutes, but I was already beginning to become lost in my thoughts. I was just so focused on how…odd I felt. My hands were strangely pruney, and I felt like I had just stepped out from being in the ocean, with the waves influence still pushing me from side to side. I couldn't quite understand it; it was only when we got to this place—"Narnia," Lucy had called it—that I began to feel this way.

"Addy?"

Really, there must have been something wrong with me. Had I maybe hit my head when we fell down? I must be losing my mind, because I swear that I felt a hand brush beside me. Maybe something really is wrong with—

"Addy?" came Peter's voice, for what I didn't realize was the third time. His hand came onto my shoulder, and I looked up into him. If I had been looking in a mirror, I would have seen my face looking completely frightened and….almost alone. I just wasn't acting like myself; something was very wrong. That much I could know now. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," I lied, shaking my head at him and giving him a weak smile. I couldn't let anyone else know that I was feeling odd. Peter's deep eyes studied my face for a moment, before slowly nodding. His hand moved away from my shoulder, and he moved up to Lucy, who was innocently walking through the snow with an excited hop in her step. The only person who noticed our exchange was Alice, who didn't look all that good either. It seemed that the snow seemed to melt away from her for some reason; I didn't have much chance to think more of it, because I finally caught Lucy's voice. Or, rather, lack of her voice.

"…lots and lots of lovely food, and we'll have lots and lots of….," that was all I heard Lucy say before we all stopped. I looked down at Lucy, curious of why she had suddenly stopped speaking, when I followed where her eyes had landed. There was a small door built into the side of a cave, but it was broken open, like someone had kicked it down. I now understood why she stopped; something bad had happened to her Mr. Tumnus.

She bolted forward, and I wasn't far behind her. Inside the small house, everything was an absolute mess, like there had been a struggle inside. Lucy had grabbed onto my hand when we went inside, and I squeezed it encouragingly. I wasn't exactly sure what say, but just to watch the rest of her family react and continue to hold onto Lucy's small hand. "Who would do something like this?" asked Lucy in a small voice, continuing to look around in shock.

There was a piece of parchment nailed to one of the walls, and, as Peter had noticed it first, he pulled it down and began to read it aloud: "The Faun Tumnus is hereby charged with High Treason against Her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies and fratenizing with humans. Signed, Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police." When he finished, he looked into every one of our faces, stopping at mine. I was sure he could read the fear in mine—if he was arrested just for being around humans, that meant that we were in true danger, seeing as how we were all humans.

"Maybe we should go back," I said softly, and Susan nodded in agreement. We couldn't stay here, not when we could be in possible danger like this. I knew my opinion was not going to be well-received by Lucy, and I was right.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" asked Lucy, letting go of my hand and moving over to Peter, who now watched Susan and I standing side by side. Alice and Edmund stood off on the side, once more, just like we were back in the forest.

"If he was arrested just for being with a human, I don't think there's much we can do," said Susan, sounding just as guilty as I was about the fact that we couldn't ignore—we had to get out of here. Now.

"Neither of you understand, do you?" asked Lucy, looking between the two of us with a desperate look on her face. "I'm the human. She must have found out he helped me."

"Maybe we could call the police," offered Peter, obviously wanting to help his youngest sister any way that he could.

"These are the police," replied Susan quickly, holding out the paper to show him.

Ignoring Susan, Peter bent down to Lucy's level and said, "Don't worry, Lu. We'll think of something." Again, I couldn't help but admire Peter's caring and kindness. He was everything that a big brother should be, and I just was happy that I was able to be his friend instead of his enemy.

Outside the door, a red bird had perched on a snowy branch of one of the many trees, and we heard vaguely, "Psst!"

We all exchanged glances, absolutely shocked at the possibility of what just happened. "Did that bird just 'psst' us?" I asked, my voice slightly shaky from the shock. How could this all be happening? This was not the first time this question had passed my thoughts, and I was sure that this would not be the last time.

Peter was the first to leave Mr. Tumnus' house, and I followed, as well as Susan, Lucy, Alice, and then Edmund. We heard a rustling come from a snow-covered rock, and we all began to bunch together, obviously having no idea what on earth could jump out at us. The worst possible scenarios began popping into my mind, coming up with some of the strangest animals that could come running up to us. However, as seconds ticked by, the one animal that I never would have expected came running out, and staring right up at us with his dark eyes—

"It's…It's a beaver," said Lucy, her voice revealing all of our shock. I was sure that no one would have ever expected a furry beaver to be the one that was our "attacker". I breathed out a sigh of relief, and then realized that one of my hands was not empty—I was clutching Peter's hand tightly, and we both realized this at the same time. I hastily let go of it, and he did the same, both of us embarassed of our own actions.

Peter began slowly inching towards the beaver, placing his hand out to him and clicking his tongue. The beaver looked between the hand and Peter's face a couple times before saying, "I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want."

Susan's eyes went wide, and Lucy and I quietly laughed. I was too worn out to be surprised anymore—I think I was ready for just about anything now. "Holy shit," I heard Alice mumbled behind us, and I was sure that we were all thinking that at some level right now. Well, besides Lucy, of course—she had more than enough experience with these occurances, obviously.

"Oh," said Peter awkwardly, and I couldn't help but giggle even more. "Sorry."

"Lucy Pevensie?" asked the beaver, and she automatically stopped laughing, her eyes wide in surprise that he knew her name. She nodded, and he held out a small, white hankercheif with the initials "LP" sewn in gold lettering on the corner.

She slowly took it in her own hands and, when realizing what it was, said, "Hey, that's the hankie I gave Mr.—"

"Tumnus," said the beaver in a somber voice. "He got it to me just before they took him."

"Is he alright?" asked Lucy, obviously worried for her new friend and his situation.

The beaver did not respond, but, instead, looked left right and said quietly to all of us, "Further in," before running off behind the hill that he had come from. Peter, Lucy, and I all began to follow, before Susan and Alice pulled us all back to them.

"What are you doing?!" they both demanded at the same time, staring at us all like we were all absolutely out of our minds.

"They're right," said Edmund. "How we do know we can trust him?"

"He said he knows the faun," said Peter, shrugging his shoulder with nonchalant.

Susan, with a roll of her eyes, shot back, "He's a beaver. He shouldn't be saying anything!"

"Everything alright?" asked the beaver suddenly, popping his head up above the hill. It took me a second to actually get over the shock once more—this was definitely going to be something that would be hard to get used to, that's for sure.

"Yes," I replied without even thinking. "We were just talking."

The beaver stared around once more before whispering, "That's better left for safer quarters," before running off once again. With that, we all silently decided to follow him, knowing that there would be hell to pay if this ended badly. The beaver chattered on as we walked, or, should I say stumbled, as I was close to falling over numerous stumps that were hidden under a blanket of soft snow. Fortunately, either Peter, Susan, or Alice had stopped me from falling, which I was forever grateful for. I truly should have gotten some more grace from my mother's side of the family—too bad that never happened.

We soon came to a quaint beaver's dam that was settled right in ontop of a frozen river. Smoke could be seen coming up from the chimney, and I could smell fresh fish being cooked, as well as the savory scent of brewing tea. I wasn't the only one that noticed these scents—"Ah, blimey!" exclaimed Mr. Beaver, a broad smile on his face. "Looks like the old girl has got the kettle on. Nice cup o' Rosy Lee."

"It's lovely," said Lucy warmly.

"It's merely a trifle," replied Mr. Beaver modestly, and I could tell that I would continue to enjoy this Mr. Beaver's company. He was far from arrogant, and had a well-rounded personality. "Still plenty to do. Ain't quite finished it yet. It'll look the business when it is, though."

As we approached the dam, I could hear a sharp female's voice, who I was guessing to be Mr. Beaver's wife, saying, "Beaver, is that you? I've been worried sick! If I find you've been out with Badger again, I…" Her voice trailed off as we approached. I swore I heard her mumble, "Well, those aren't badgers." Clearing her throat with a bright smile on her face, she said, "Oh, I never thought I'd live to see this day." Looking down at her fur, she slapped Beaver on his arm and said, "Look at my fur. You couldn't give me ten minutes warning?!" I grinned at her, finding her mothering nature quite heart-warming.

"I'd have given a week if I thought it would've helped," joked Mr. Beaver, and we all chuckled quietly. Mrs. Beaver, however, simply rolled her eyes and continued to stare awe-struck at us all.

"Oh, come inside," said Mrs. Beaver gently, "and we'll see if we can't get you some food, and some civilized company." She finished this with a pointed look at her husband, who simply chuckled rather nervously. We all shuffled in, even though I noticed that Edmund and Alice took quite a while to get inside. Sitting down at the table in between Peter and Lucy, it didn't take Mrs. Beaver long to put a plate of steaming fish in front of us. It smelled quite heavenly, but I found that I did not have much of an appetite just yet. It seemed that Lucy did not have much of one either, as she simply stared with a depressed expression on her face at her plate. Peter noticed this as well, and, knowing the reason for her sadness, didn't take long to question Mr. Beaver about Mr. Tumnus.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?" he asked, as Susan poured him a cup of freshly brewed tea.

"They'll have taken him to the Witch's," replied Mr. Beaver soberly, his words obviously not helping Lucy at all. "You know what they say. There's few that go through them gates that come out again."

Mrs. Beaver saw Lucy's frown, and hastily came to her side. "But there is hope, dear," she said in a caring voice, rubbing her shoulder motherly. "Lots of hope."

Her husband, who had been taking in a drink of tea, spit it back into his cup in a hurry and exclaimed, "Oh, yeah, there's a right bit more than hope!" And, with that, he leaned in closer, as if trying to keep all unwanted listeners unaware of his next words: "Aslan is on the move." I had no idea who on earth Aslan was, but that didn't stop the warm, encouraging feeling that spread all the way down my toes and to the tip of my nose at these words. This was most definitely good, whatever his words meant.

Alice, breaking the silence besides Edmund, asked in a confused voice, "Who's Aslan?"

Mr. Beaver laughed, obviously thinking that she was simply joking around. "Who's Aslan?" he repeated, shaking his head. "You cheeky little blighter." Mrs. Beaver, who had started to laugh, noticed all of our baffled faces and nudged her husband with her paw. He looked up, and realized the expressions on our faces as well. "You don't know, do you?"

"We haven't exactly been here very long," said Peter defensively.

"Well, he's only the king of the whole wood," said Mr. Beaver incredulously, as if we should still all know this information. The top geezer. The real King of Narnia."

"He's been away for a long while," added Mrs. Beaver, her voice slightly airy and giddy as she continued to smile up at all of this. I wasn't sure if there was really anything that could bring down her optimistic attitude, and I couldn't help but feel slightly envious of her. What I wouldn't give to be a postive person.

"But he just got back!" said Mr. Beaver. "And he's waitin' for you at the Stone Table!"

"He's waiting for us?" I asked, still absolutely puzzled as to why we were so special to these people.

"You're bloomin' joking!" exclaimed Mr. Beaver, throwing up his paws in the air in frustration. Turning to his wife, he said, "They don't even know about the prophecies!" She simply nodded her head at us, silently telling him to tell these prophecies to us. He sighed and began, "Look. Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police, it's all happening because of you!"

"You're blaming us?!" said Susan, shocked as the rest of us.

"No!" interrupted Mrs. Beaver. "Not blaming. Thanking you."

"There's two prophecies," began Mr. Beaver. "'When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done.' And, the second, 'When the two elemental sisters come together, they will end the evil doings once and for all.'"

"Neither of those really don't rhyme, you know," said Susan, and I stifled a laugh. Leave it Susan to point out a flaw in these two prophecies that everyone was all hyped up about.

"I know they don't," said Mr. Beaver. "You're kinda missin' the point!"

Sensing that her husband could lose his temper once more, Mrs. Beaver stepped in and took over the explanation. "It has long been foretold that a family of two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve, as well as another family of two Daughters of Eve, will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia. And the second family will have frightening powers that could end this war, but only when they come together and fight for Aslan."

We were all silent, while Alice and I simply stared at each other. Something was very wrong—we were obviously supposed to be these two powerful sisters, but we didn't have any powers. Hell, I couldn't even fight against my own sister to get a word into a conversation, let alone in some war. The Pevensies realized that there must be a mistake as well, and Peter soon said, "And you think we're the ones?"

"You'd better be, 'cause Aslan's already fitted out your army," said Mr. Beaver passionately.

"Our army?" asked Lucy, staring up at her older siblings with wonder in her eyes.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war," said Susan to Peter, showing that she wanted nothing to do with this war. And I couldn't blame her—we didn't know what we were going up against, and none of us had any real fighting abilities. Of course, Peter and Edmund might have, but the rest of us? There was no way.

"I think you've made a mistake," said Peter. "We're not heroes."

"We're from Finchley," added Susan, trying to get her point across. It didn't work too well, though—Mr. and Mrs. Beaver simply exchanged confused glances. "Thank you for your hospitality," she added cooly before standing with Peter and I. Lucy, however, stayed seated. "But we really have to go."

"No, you can't just leave!" said Mr. Beaver, shocked that we would want to leave during such a time when we were needed.

Lucy seemed to understand as well, as she said, "He's right. We have to help Mr. Tumnus." Her loyalty proved that she would not leave her friend to stay behind and die; she cared for him too much.

"It's out of our hands," said Peter forcefully, not wanting anything to do with this new world. I was slowly starting to lean towards Lucy's side, however. "I'm sorry, but it's time the six of us were getting home. Ed? Alice?"

He was met with silence.

I looked around in the corner that my sister and his brother had been sitting, but they were both gone. I was shocked—where on earth had my sister gone? Peter, realizing that they had both run off, said angrily, "I'm gonna kill him."

"You may not have to," said Mr. Beaver in a quiet voice. We all looked towards him. "Has Edmund or Alice ever been to Narnia before?"

* * *

We stood a distance away from the frighteningly beautiful ice castle that housed the White Witch that I had heard so much about; lights shown from inside, lighting up the cloudy, snowy sky; I could see two figures slowly walking up to the front gates. "Edmund!" screamed Lucy, causing both of the figures to stop in their tracks and stare in our direction.

"Shh!" hushed Mr. Beaver frantically, waving his arms at Lucy wildly. "They'll hear you!"

Peter, who had had enough, charged forward towards the castle and Edmund, but was quickly stopped by Mr. Beaver. "Get off me!" he snarled, obviously wanting to just get to his brother and save him from his impending doom.

"You're playing into her hands!" reasoned Mr. Beaver.

I felt a sudden dizziness come over me, and I probably would have fallen if it wasn't for Peter standing right beside me. I leaned into him, and he glanced over at me with concern. The surrounding conversation was suddenly silent, and I couldn't even hear the whistling of the wind around me. All I knew was that I could feel his arms wrapped around me, and then the thought that I was in trouble if my sister was not with me; if we were at our strongest when we were together, what was supposed to happen when we were far apart? I couldn't think any longer, as I soon fell into a complete world of darkness.


	6. Chapter Five

**Thanks to all of the people that reviewed this story! Your comments make me want to get this chapter out even more now! To those that reviewed, take a look at the author's note at the end of this chapter, because I gave you guys some responses ^^**

"She's waking up!"

"Shh, Lu, it's probably best that she's unconscious. Think, the only family she's got is in captivity."

"I know, Susan, but I just want to know if she's okay. She really did hit her head…"

I groaned as soon as these oddly faint words reached my ears; my head was throbbing angrily, and I was sure that there was some sort of dried blood stuck to my hair. I wasn't sure what had happened until all of my memories came rushing back—I was in some new world named Narnia, Alice had run off to this evil witch, and I had passed out into Peter's arms, a boy that I haven't even known for a whole month. Oh yes, I was in a great situation.

The first sensation I felt was the chilly, snow-filled wind brushing against my face, and I shivered at the cool air. Surprisingly enough, though, I wasn't completely freezing—it was either because, one, I was wrapped in a fur jacket, or, two, I was being held in someone's arms. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw quite an interesting sight: everyone was sitting around a fire, while Susan and Lucy were sitting next to me, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver were sitting across from me, and there was an auburn-colored fox laying down in front of Mrs. Beaver, as she seemed to be tending to his wounds. There was one person that I couldn't see, and I knew exactly who that was—Peter.

His arms were wrapped around me securely, even though I had no desire to leave them anytime soon. I was too tired to blush; I simply leaned by head back on his shoulder, and his arms tightened around me. "What happened?" I asked groggily, and everyone automatically turned to me, all now aware that I had awoken.

"You fainted," said Susan in a gentle voice. "You gave us all quite a scare, especially Peter—he hasn't let you go since you passed out."

I turned my head slightly so I could look up at his face, and saw that, indeed, he was blushing again. I had never seen someone besides myself blush so much—it was a bit of a relief, since I didn't have to embarrass myself even more. Peter was, most definitely, just as bad as I was. "Thank you," I said to him softly, and he finally turned his eyes towards mine. He simply nodded in response. I pulled away from his arms rather reluctantly, but I knew that I couldn't stay there forever—we had more important things to worry about right now, such as getting Edmund and Alice. As soon as her name came into my mind, my stomach twisted into knots, and I felt a wave of dizziness come over me. I placed a hand to my forehead, and, fortunately, no one had noticed; they had all focused on the fox, who had broken the silence.

"Ow! Oh!" exclaimed the fox, as Mrs. Beaver continued to dab at his wounds—he looked like he had been bitten badly, and I wasn't sure of what it was. I didn't think that it would be best to ask at this very moment."

"Are you all right?" asked Lucy quietly, her facial expression becoming extremely concerned for the fox.

"Well, I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite," said the fox rather ironically. Mrs. Beaver pressed into his wounds again, and he let out a loud cry. "Ow!" She simply rolled her eyes, as if she was used to this happening every day.

"Stop squirming!" ordered Mrs. Beaver, not without kindness in her voice. "You're worse than Beaver on bath day." Mr. Beaver had a sheepish expression on his face, but said nothing. The fox, on the other hand, pulled away from Mrs. Beaver.

"Thank you for your kindness," said the fox, obviously just relieved to get from the female beaver and her need to clean his wounds, "but that's all the cure I have time for."

"You're leaving?" asked Lucy.

"It has been a pleasure, My Queen, and an honor," replied the fox, bowing down to her in a sweeping, graceful manner, "but time is short and Aslan himself has askedme to gather more troops." I could see the pride that was in his face, and knew that, if I ever was to meet Aslan, that he must be an incredibe person. It seemed that he was the true King of Narnia. And, if he was so powerful, he would have the best chance to get my sister and Edmund back, which was, at this very moment, the most important plan on my mind right now.

Mr. and Mrs. Beaver had awed expressions on their faces, and both gasped. "You've seen Aslan?" asked Mrs. Beaver excitedly. "What's he like?"

"Like everything we've ever heard," said the fox simply, a smile on his face. Turning to the rest of us, he said, "You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch." As soon as I heard of this war, I turned to the three remaining Pevensies, for their response to this. Had they changed their minds and decided to fight? It seemed that Lucy wanted to still, but I was sure that the older two just wanted to find Edmund and get out of here. And myself? I wasn't too sure—for now, I needed to get Alice, and then I would worry about fighting.

"But we're not planning on fighting any witch," said Susan, as if this was final decision they had made. I was curious, however, of what Peter's response was to this. He stayed silent, until the fox directed a question towards him.

"But, surely, King Peter, the prophecy?" he asked, sounding shocked that we would not stay to fight. Or, at least, they would not stay to fight. I was still undecided at this point.

Peter did not say anything for a couple seconds, and then said quietly, "We just want Edmund and Alice back." The fox lowered his head in disappointment, and not much else was said after that.

* * *

"Peter?"

It was the middle of the night, and the fox had left us to go find more soldiers for Aslan's army. He had seemed to be still upset that the Pevensies had no real need to fight, but he had made sure to pointedly ask me if I was interested in fighting. I told him that, yes, I was, but I needed my sister if I ever wanted to come close to being able to fight in this war, and he seemed quite pleased at my response. Mr. and Mrs. Beaver had overheard as well, but Peter, Susan, and Lucy had not heard a thing; I figured that it would be easier that way, so that there wouldn't be any questions.

The Beavers, Lucy, and Susan were all asleep around the fire, and I had been sleeping as well until I had been awoken by a feeling of…emptiness. It was almost like someone had ripped my heart out of my chest, and had given me a chance to live without it. I wasn't exactly sure what had caused this feeling, but it did not last for too long; as soon as I saw Peter walk into the firelight, it disappeared.

As soon as I said his name, he looked up at me in shock, obviously not expecting anyone to be awake when he returned. Before he could say anything, however, I managed to ask him in a quiet voice, "Are you alright? And, please, don't lie—you haven't been yourself." Ever since Edmund and Alice had run off, he had seemed far more quiet and caught up in his own thoughts, almost like he was off in another world. Something was bothering him, and I wasn't going to allow him to just bottle up all of his emotions inside—I had seen what it had done to my sister, and I wasn't going to allow it to happen to him as well.

Peter sighed softly, and took a seat besides me. It was the first time that I'd seen him look so worn and tired, and I continued to watch him in concern. "It's my fault that Edmund and Alice are gone," said Peter, his eyes staring down at the ground. I shook my head at him, amazed at him. He may have been an incredible person, but that didn't stop him from being somewhat stupid sometimes.

Placing my hand on his shoulders and drawing his eyes to mine, I replied, "You did nothing. Edmund and Alice chose to leave, and you couldn't control that. Right now, we just have to focus on getting them back and making sure that they're safe. Forget the past—just focus on the present right now." It was the strongest I'd ever sound, and I was somewhat shocked at myself—when I had become such an inspirational speaker. I had no doubt that it wouldn't last very long.

He was silent for a couple of minutes, but then he quietly said, "You're right." Peter stared into my eyes for a couple of seconds, an intense expression that I couldn't quite read on his face, and I did something stupid—I turned away from him. I just couldn't keep control of myself if I kept looking into his face and allowing myself to—to what? I didn't want to know that; I couldn't even begin to think that I could easily fall for him. It was something that I refused to do—why not? I was divided right now, and I needed some space. "I'm sorry," I whispered to him, feeling my cheeks begin to burn. Why was I so dumb?

"Don't be," said Peter, and he reached over and squeezed my hand briefly. Oh no. He must have thought that I possibly wasn't interested in him—that wasn't the case at all. I was very interested in him, and I was pretty sure that I could get that difficult side of me that didn't think it was right to fall for him at this point. I could do it—for all I knew, I could have already done it. I turned my head to look up at him and, before I could even think, he leaned his head down and pressed his lips to my cheek. "Good night," he said softly. With that, he stood and walked over to his spot, not looking at me once.

It was official—Peter Pevensie completely baffled me.

**Okay, I know this is most definitely not as long as my other chapters, but I just wanted to get one out for you guys, since I haven't posted in a while. Tomorrow or the day after, I should definitely have another chapter up too. And, as promised, here's my responses to the reviews:**

_CecilaAlice: Thank you very much, and I'm happy that you like Addy and Alice. Alice is personally my favorite, since I'm kind of like her in a way (: _

_-mybeloved1121-: Well, I hope there's enough romance between Addy and Peter in this chapter; I'll definitely add some more in the next chapter as well. Thanks for the review! (:_

_D112hpfan: Awesome, I'm glad you like it! Sorry it took so long to update, but I'll update more often as soon as I get off of school! _

_Peygoodwin: Thanks for the review!_


	7. Author's Note

**Okay, guys, I'm sure that you all absolutely hate me now for disappearing for a couple of weeks, but I just had a whole bunch of homework and school was just ending, and I'd be totally screwed if I didn't get my grades to be where they're at now. So, since I haven't posted in so long, I'm going to give you guys two chapters, since I have a lot of time on my hands now. Finally. So, expect another chapter in a couple of hours. I'm so sorry that it's taking so long!**


	8. Chapter Six

**Thank you guys so much for the brilliant reviews! Please, continue to review, they just make me want to update more!**

When we all awoke the next morning, the Beavers were the ones that ushered us onto our journey. Neither of us were really all that great at waking up so early; the sun had just barely risen over on the horizon. I was still rubbing sleep out of my eyes as I stumbled through the heavy, thick snow; however, I never complained once. I was silent, caught up in my thoughts of either my sister or the golden-haired boy that seemed to always creep into my thoughts somehow. He had not said much to me all day, and I was a bit worried that I had bothered him with our talk—despite how brief it was—the night before. I didn't have much time to worry about it, though, seeing as how, after I had continued to lose control of my balance, he had taken my hand and guided me throughout our walk. Let's just say that my face was bright pink, and it wasn't just from the biting cold.

We soon came to peak where the sun was now shining brightly, creating a warm shade over all of us, despite the snow-capped mountains that surrounded our group. I stared in amazement at the beauty of the scene, wishing that I had some sort of camera, when I faintly heard Mr. Beaver say, "Now, Aslan's camp is near the Stone Table just across the frozen river."

"River?" I asked nervously, although a strange, fuzzy feeling washed over me at the immediate image of a rushing stream of water was creeping through the terrain; I had no idea why it seemed so comforting to be around a river, when I had never felt this way about any body of water before. I had never been much of a swimmer, despite the fact that I had been forced to take lessons with my sister when we were much younger.

"Oh, the river's been frozen solid for a hundred years," said Mrs. Beaver brightly, and I felt a slight pang of disappointment. I didn't think of it too much, as I was sure that my emotions were simply all out of whack right now. What with Peter continuing to squeeze my hand gently, and the disappearance of my sister taking a physical and mental toll on me, I was surprised that I was still able to walk at that point.

"It's so far," said Peter distantly, and I glanced up into his face. He was right—it seemed like it would take us forever to get to Aslan's camp; and, every hour that I spent away from Alice, I became considerably weaker. I wasn't sure why, though—I wasn't completely dependent on my sister; back at home, I had been forced to go a couple days without her, and I did perfectly fine. So why did I feel like I was close to fainting as each minute ticked on. I blanked out from the rest of their conversation, and felt a harsh pressure building on my head. It seemed like my legs were like jelly, and, soon, I couldn't even feel them even more.

Stumbling backwards slightly, I was fortunate enough that Peter was able to notice before I fell onto my backside. My hand came to my forehead, and I tried to pry my eyes open, but they seemed to be forever glued shut. It was just so bloody confusing—none of this was making sense. "Thank you," I managed to whisper to Peter, and was finally able to stand on my own. After taking in a couple of breaths, I took a couple of small steps, despite the concerned stares I received from the rest of my companions. "What is wrong with me?" I asked the Beavers, hoping that maybe they would have some idea about this.

Mr. Beaver shook his head and said sadly, "I'm afraid you'll have to ask Aslan when you see him, dear. Maybe the deep magic is what's taking a toll on you." It was now obvious to me—whatever was happening to me, it was far from normal.

As Peter, Susan, Lucy, and I continued to walk, it seemed that all of our legs became heavy from fatigue. The Beavers, who were far ahead of us, were not as patient as they had been before. Mr. Beaver was somewhat annoying as he continued to yell back at us. "Come on, humans!" he ordered, continuing to walk in stride with his wife. "While we're still young." I would have loved to retort, but I didn't have the strength nor the spine to do so.

"If he tells us to hurry one more time," said Peter, stopping briefly to allow Lucy to climb onto his back so he could carry her, "I'm gonna turn him into a big, fluffy hat." Lucy and I both smiled at this thought, and I was also quite touched by his love for his youngest sister. I had no doubt that Lucy was his favorite of his siblings.

As if Mr. Beaver heard Peter's words, he yelled once more, "Hurry up! Come on!"

"He is getting a little bossy," said Lucy, obviously not happy with the tone of Mr. Beaver's voice either. I would have said something to either of them, but, Mrs. Beaver suddenly began to yell, which was quite odd for her. It was normally her husband who yelled at us.

"Behind you!" she shrieked, a panicked expression in her normally warm brown eyes. "It's her!" We all turned around, and saw something that made my blood turn cold—a sled that was eerily similar to the White Witch's.

I'm not sure who yelled out "Run!" but I listened to them automatically; I grabbed Lucy's hand, as did Peter, and we all ran towards the edge of the woods. I had no dizziness just yet, so I was more than fortunate to have avoided another fainting spell in this frightening moments of our lives. My heart was pounding against my rib cage, and my breathing was becoming rather heavy. We continued to sprint after the Beavers, with the Witch's sled right on our heels. When we finally came to the edge of the forest, we were ushered into a cramped hiding place underneath a small hill; it was big enough to fit us all into there, although it was not exactly very comfortable. Lucy was crushed into my side, and Susan was on my other side. We all held our breath, as heavy footsteps came towards us. I could faintly see a large shadow on the snow bank in front of us, and the person began to walk away.

After a couple of seconds of tense silence, Lucy whispered next to me, "Maybe she's gone." I wasn't sure just yet; wouldn't we have heard her sled being pulled away, what with all of the bells that hung off of it?

"I suppose I'll go look," began Peter, moving to get up, but Mr. Beaver and I quickly stopped him. The small animal put his paws up in a way to say stop, while I reached over and grabbed his arm tightly. I shook my head, silently begging for him to not leave. I couldn't handle the simple thought of losing him; my heart contracted as images rushed through my mind. His eyes never left mine, even as Mr. Beaver began to speak.

"You're worth nothing to Narnia dead," said Mr. Beaver, and began to move towards the edge of the hiding place. Mrs. Beaver was visibly upset about his words, and cut in.

"Well, neither are you, Beaver," she said, her eyes begging him to stay, just as much as mine probably were when Peter had moved to leave. I knew where she was coming from, especially when Mr. Beaver continued to leave us on our own. We waited breathlessly, while Mrs. Beaver continued to become restless over the fact that her husband could easily be in grave danger at this very point. We all jumped in shock when Mr. Beaver poked his head down to speak to us once more.

"Come out!" he exclaimed, looking almost excited for some reason. "Come out!" A bright, relieved smile appeared on his wife's face, as she know could breath and relax once more. "I hope you've all been good because there's someone here to see you!" We all glanced confusedly at one another, before slowly standing and coming back into the light. It was there that we saw the sled, but not the White Witch that stood before it. No, instead it was an older, large man with a fluffy white beard and looked oddly familiar to me. He wore a red suit, and a jolly smile was spread on his face. My eyes widened as one name came to mind: Santa Claus. There was no way that this could possibly be real. Of course, I was with a pair of talking beavers, so maybe this wasn't too out there.

"Merry Christmas, sir," said Lucy with a warm, charming smile on her face. I couldn't help but allow a small smile to appear on my face as well; it was no surprise that she would be the first to realize who this man was, and actually accept it. I swear, Lucy had to have one of the brightest minds that I'd ever seen.

Santa Claus chuckled softly and replied, "It certainly is, Lucy, since you arrived." Even his voice brought warmth to me, and I, for the first time, felt a small bit of energy beginning to return to me. However, it was suddenly ripped away from me, and I began to sway slightly. Without thinking, I grabbed Peter's hand, and used his body to steady myself. He continued to look on at me with concern, and he was not the only one—Santa Claus quickly turned to his large bag and pulled it onto the snow. "I do believe, Addy, that you could do with this," he said, and pulled out two plain silver chains, and yet they seemed to be more attractive than any other jewelry in any world. He held them out to me and I nervously approached him, taking the necklaces out of his hand. "One is for you, while you are to give the other to your sister," he added.

"Thank you, sir," I said to him shyly and, feeling an automatic surge of energy spread up my arm and throughout my body, I clumsily hooked one of the necklaces around my neck. And, then, I found myself stumbling backwards at the huge amount of energy that shoved right into me. Santa Claus simply smiled down at me, and I reached up to feel the necklace around my neck, and found that it was ice-cold for some odd reason. I didn't care, though, since I no longer felt any cloudiness in my mind; if anything, I felt strangely more energized and stronger than I had in a very long time. Confused, I began to ask, "What…?" Santa Claus, however, cut me off.

"I'm afraid Aslan will have to be the one that explains this gift to you, my dear," he said, giving me a look of sympathy. "Even I don't quite understand the magic inside that set of jewelry. However, I do understand this." With that, he took out a black leather sheath, and it was surprisingly light. The hilt of the sword inside of the sheath was shaped in a small oval, almost like a tear-drop. I pulled it out of the sheath, and found that the steel blade was curved slightly, and had a very slight dangerous feminine look to it. A smile spread over my face, and I knew that I could definitely use some training to get used to this sword. "Use it carefully," he said to me, a proud smile on his jolly face, "and you will find yourself to be quite swift and ready with it."

"Thank you very much, sir," I said to him, and he nodded to me with a warm smile of his own. I placed the curved sword back into the sheath and moved back towards Peter's side. I glanced up at him, and found that his eyes were staring down at the necklace around my neck. It wasn't a curious look on his face, though; it was one that I couldn't quite read or understand. Before I could question it, though, I heard Santa Claus speak once more to Lucy.

He was bent down in front of her, a small vial bound in a red leather case held out to her in his hand. "The juice of the fire-flower," he said as Lucy slowly took it from his outstretched hand. "One drop will cure any injury. And though I hope," added Santa Claus as he pulled out a small dagger that seemed to fit Lucy perfectly, "you never have to use it…." He trailed off, unable to say anymore. Lucy took this from him as well, and stared down at it for a couple of seconds.

"Thank you, sir," said Lucy, her voice slightly anxious, "but I think I could be brave enough." He kept a calm, cool facial expression as he watched her. And yet I could not deny the warmth and gentleness that filled his eyes when he looked straight into Lucy's innocent eyes.

"I'm sure you could," he replied, "but battles are ugly affairs." Lucy responded to this with a smile, and he returned it with a small one of his own. He straightened up, and turned back to his large sack full of various objects. He pulled out a slender bow and a bundle of red-flagged arrows, and turned towards the only other Daughter of Eve in our group. "Susan," he said, and she moved towards him. "Trust in this bow and it will not easily miss."

Susan took the bow and arrows from Santa Claus, and a look of confusion crossed over her soft features. "What happened to 'battles are ugly affairs'?" asked Susan, and Santa Claus chuckled softly.

He turned back to his bag, and grabbed a beautiful horn carved from ivory into a lion, and handed it to Susan as well. "Though you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard," said Santa Claus, "blow on this, and, where you are, help will come."

Susan, at first seeming to be unable to tear her eyes away from the horn, looked back up at the jolly man and replied in an unusually soft voice, "Thanks." He nodded to her, and moved onto to the last person—

"Peter," said Santa Claus, holding now a long, sheathed sword and a shield in his hands. "The time to use these may be near at hand." The sheath was made of a dark, rich leather, and the sword seemed to be much larger than my own. The handle was in the shape of a lion, and it was quite similar to the red emblem of a lion on his silver shield as well. Peter unsheathed the sword, and it seemed even more majestic with Peter holding it in his hands. It just looked…right.

"Thank you, sir," said Peter, as he read the letters engraved on the sword. I was unable to read them, as I didn't exactly have the sharpest of eyes.

"These are tools, not toys," began Santa Claus, looking around at all of us. "Bear them well and wisely." Peter sheathed the sword, and it seemed that I snapped out of my trance; I had been staring Peter's face as he continued to examine the sword; it was just so odd how he seemed to be able to completely perfect with whatever role he took. It only made me feel even more inferior to him.

"Now, I must be off." The jolly man's voice forced my thoughts to be pushed into the back of my head, and I watched as he placed his sack of presents back into his sleigh. "Winter is almost over, and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years. Long live Aslan!" With this, he returned to his sleigh, picked up the reins, and slid away from us, his booming voice disappearing with the whistling wind. There was a brief silence, until—

"Told you he was real," Lucy said to Susan, a cheeky grin upon her face. I giggled softly behind her, but quickly stopped as her older sister gave me a dirty look. I may have become good friends with Susan, but that didn't stop her from, once again, making me feel like I was ten years younger than her.

Peter took me away from my thoughts once more as he said, "He said winter was almost over." We all looked up at him, confused by the randomness of this statement. "You know what that means," he said, looking at us as if expecting us to blurt out the answer. When none of us said nothing, he answered his own question with, "No more ice."

It took me a couple of seconds to realize what he meant, and the first thought that ran through my mind was, _Oh no._

**Well, this seems like a good spot to leave off of on this chapter. I'll be definitely starting the next one after I post this one up, I promise. And, here's my responses to your guys' reviews:**

_-mybeloved1121-: I know it took so long, and I really hope you can forgive me for being so slow with getting this chapter up. I know there isn't that much romance in this one, but, I promise, I'll make sure to add much more into the next one. _

_narnianFAN97: Believe me, it definitely will become more interesting as I get on with it. I've got the plot basically thought out now, and the plot for the sequel as well ^^ Thanks for the review, and for reading!_

_Bookwurm23: You have absolutely no idea how happy I was with your review. Believe me, I'm far from offended—it definitely helped me out in a lot of ways. For the time period, that's one of my biggest struggles, and you've got me thinking about it much more now, so, thanks for the heads up. I'll definitely try to be more careful as I write. (: And, I totally hate Mary-Sues, and I always try to avoid creating them. I'll definitely add in some more flaws for Addy, I just haven't been able to put them in just yet. The next chapters should have more of her flaws coming out. Thank you so much for the review, and I'm very happy that you like the story so much!_


End file.
